The LEGO Dimensions Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer The screen shows Lord Vortech combining the dimensions. X-PO: The dimensions are on the verge of being taken over by Lord Vortech. The screen cuts to black. Lord Vortech: With the combined power of the foundation elements, I will be able to gain unlimited power. (Deadpool appears out of nowhere in Vortech's head) Deadpool: Oh really? Vortech: Huh? Who are you? Deadpool: Me, the Merc in the mouth, at you're freaking service. (Deadpool looks through the fourth wall) Deadpool: Hello, LEGO Dimensions fans who thought that LD would be a great idea for a film. (Lord Vortech face palms) The screen shows a vortex with LEGO bricks in it. The portal then closes and The LEGO Dimensions Movie Logo forms. Watch the full trailer tomorrow. Trailer 1 The trailer begins in Vorton space. The Warner Bros. Pictures logo forms with blue and black bricks. It then flips over to Warner Animation Group. The screen then cuts to black. The screen cuts to a Vorton design caption. It says "In a unknown dimension"... In the Sofia the First dimension in which is combined with the Disney's Big Hero 6 and Sonic the Hedgehog dimensions while groups of Dominator-Bots, Daleks, Stormtroopers, etc. are attacking the Enchancia Castle King Roland: Who are you? (Star does the same introduction pose from Star Comes to Earth) Star: I'm a Magical Princess from an another Dimension!!!!!! The scene cuts to Deadpool and his Live-Action Universe counterpart are fighting a group of Phinedroids, Ferbots, Daleks, A.I.M. Agents, etc. alongside Miles Morales, Captain Jake and Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog Dimension. Deadpools: See ya later, Robo-Losers!!!!! (Scene cuts to Jake from JATNLP) Jake: See ya later, Captain Hooks!!!! Miles Morales: And remember, DON'T LEAVE THE GREEN GOBLIN BEHIND YOU!!!!! ..."A Warlord Rises" Lord Vortech: I will make the universes collide!!!!! X-PO: Sigh. Another day in the life of a robot who's master is a warlord who wants to rule reality. ..."But There's heroes who wants to save Humanity" Scene cuts to the Mortal Kombat dimension in which NetherRealm is combined with Quahog from Family Guy where Jake is making a speech. Captain Jake: Today, it's time to Save the Multiverse. (Crowds of people cheered for him) Kamala: Because it's time to HERO UP!!!! Scorpion: And a fight for glory. Mordecai and Rigby: Hmmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmm. A new version of the LEGO Dimensions theme plays. Sceen cuts to the Regular Show dimension where Bill Cipher and the Stone Monsters from Nexo Knights fight a new version of the Hyperduck. Sceen cuts to the Adventure Time dimension which is being combined with the Teen Titans GO! dimension, the Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends dimension, the Goonies dimension, the Winnie the Pooh dimension and the 20th Century Fox X-Men Universe dimension. Finn, Jake, Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) and many other heroes are helping fighting the armies of the Stone Army, Death Troopers, Eggman's robots, Lava Monsters, LexBots, Nindroids, extc. Finn: I remember saving our multiverse, but saving the ENTIRE multiverse, that's going to be hard. Steven: Even harder than saving Earth! "From the creators of The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie Sequel, The Billion Brick Race, Gravity Falls, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and many more." Sceen cuts to Lion's Dimension where Doctor Strange is fighting Vortech Minions. A portal opens and a part of the Maitlands house crashes. Doctor Strange: I will duplicate time and I come to bargain!!! Sceen cuts to Bird Island which is combinded with Gravity Falls, Ninjago City (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), and LEGO Island. A big army of Robotrons are atacking the freedom racer. Captain Jake: We're NOT GONNA GIVE UP JUST YET!!!!! Star: Yeah, my little guy!!! Jake, Sally, Miles Morales and Star: Because WE'RE GONNA WRECK IT!!!! "Over 200+ Dimensions" Sceen cuts to Jump City which is combined with Knightonia. Iron Man, Aaron, Axl, and Cole are fighting tons of different villains. Iron Man: These robots are gonna kill us!!! Aaron: We battled monsters made of stone! We can deal with robots! Cole: But we are the Ninja, we'll never give up. Sceen cuts to Ninjago City (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) where Finn, Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Mordecai, and Steven are fighting Lord Ross. Lord Ross: Nothing can stop me! Mordecai: What happened last time? Steven: Maybe later. Lord Ross: Sigh. I hate time. Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie): Isn't it obvious? "One Destiny" Lord Vortech: With the combined power of the Foundation Elements, I will be able to gain unlimited power! (Deadpool comes out of nowhere in Vortech's head) Deadpool: Oh really? Vortech: Huh? Who are you? Deadpool: Me, the Merc in the mouth, at you're freaking service. (Deadpool looks through the viewers) Deadpool: Hello, LEGO Dimensions fans who thought that this game would be a great idea for a film. (Lord Vortech face palms) The screen shows a vortex with LEGO bricks in it. The bricks then form The LEGO Dimensions Movie Logo. Deadpool (voiceover): Because You're gonna need, the BIGGEST Imagination you can ever get. Director: CUT! That's the only thing you can think of? Please try again. Deadpool: Fine! (The LEGO Dimensions Movie Logo reverses. The logo then reforms faster.) Deadpool (voiceover): Coming this spring 202- Director: CUT! Fine, just go back to the other thing you did. (The LEGO Dimensions Movie logo reforms at the normal speed. Deadpool's head replaces the vortex) Deadpool: Because You're gonna need, the BIGGEST, BADDEST, ZANIEST and Craziest Imagination you can ever get. Coming April 2020. (I still need some help with this trailer, even though it looks like it's complete.) Trailer 2/San Diego Comic Con Trailer Warner Bros, Warner Animation Group, Ratpac Dune Entertainment, and Cartoon Network Studios logo show up on screen. Scene: Sansaku Castle from the Street Fighter dimension in which is combined with the 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto Liberty City, the Resident Evil dimension, the Dexter's Laboratory dimension, the Hyperdimension Neptunia dimension and some parts of the Star vs the Forces of Evil dimension where Jake from JATNLP is fighting an evil army with Sakura Kasugano Jake: Ma'am, ready for getting help from a never Land Pirate? Sakura: Yes, my little sensei. Sceen cuts to black Narrator: Ever since the dawn of time, there has been a huge Multiverse of Dimensions. Sceen cuts to Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), and Kai fighting a army of Vortech warriors lead by Lord Voldemort (The LEGO Batman Movie) The screen then cuts to black. Narrator: But now, a evil warlord wants to collide all reality. (BGM: We Will Rock You by Queen) Scene cuts to the Phineas and Ferb dimension in which has been combined with the Danny Phantom, Steven Universe and Marvel 2099 dimensions. Steven, Connie, Mordecai, Rigby, Morty, Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Deadpool, Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie), Emmet, Dipper, and Mabel are fighting Stormtroopers, Death Troopers, Agents, and Robotrons all lead by Lord Ross. Dipper: Let's kick some robo-butt. Emmet: Yep. Connie: We're gonna wreck it!!! Morty: Because our dimensions are gonna be destroyed! (Scene cuts to the Wander Over Yonder dimension in which has been combined with the NiGHTs into Dreams dimension, the Pirates of the Carribbean dimension and Midgar from the Final Fantasy VII dimension) Jack Sparrow: Ahoy there! Who are you? Wander: I'm Wander and I'm always happy to help you. (Balthazar Bratt is shown is his Mech. Ninjago City is being levitated by his gum into a portal). (Lloyd, Jake (JATNLP) and Finn jump onto the Mech) (Scene cuts to black) Narrator: So get ready for the greatest battle of the year. Deadpool: And the apology for the original game's cancellation back in 2017. Narrator: For the last time, go by the script! Deadpool: Fine. Anyway... (The LEGO Batman Movie Dimension is shown. The Simpsons house falls from a portal.) Homer: (Looks out) AHHH! (Goes back in) (A wave of Micro-Managers are shown. The freedom racer is shooting Dimension lasers at them.) (Mr. E is fighting Finn in the Temple of Ressurection. The Memory Piston Cup is in his hand.) The (Thanos is shown putting on the Infinity Gauntlet. All the Infinity Stones except the Mind Stone and the Time Stome are in it.) Ultimate (Doctor Strange is rewinding a wave of a Sons of Garmadon, Vortech Minions, Oni, and more villains) ULTIMATE (A mech is shown fighting Lord Vortech and Bill Cipher. Thanos is fighting a few other heroes) Battle (Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) is fighting a wave a Manta Ray Bombers and Lord Ross's ships) for (Rick is fighting Rob's mech in the OK K.O. World, which is mixed with the Regular Show world) the Multiverse (The Freedom Racer is being built by Jake and Star. They are in the Time vortex) Jake: WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!!! (The LEGO Dimensions Movie logo is shown) Steven: THAT'S going to be hard to bring down. (A huge army of villains is shown including Thanos. A giant Robotron is shown in the front.) Coming soon, April 2020. Trailer 3 (Warner Bros., Warner Animation Group, Disney, Ratpac Dune Entertainment and Illumination logo)Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:ININJAGO's Ideas